


The Not-Quite Forbidden Fruit

by TheApplesofEpicurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Masturbation, Object Birth, Other, Oviposition, POV First Person, Plant sex, Vaginal Fingering, i mean they're magical fruit, kind of, look i came here to be horny on main and that's what i'm gonna do, object birthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApplesofEpicurus/pseuds/TheApplesofEpicurus
Summary: Eggfruit is one of the rarest plants in the world because it’s a real, bona-fide aphrodisiac. It’s incredibly difficult to cultivate, and has unexplained magical properties that make it very, very highly sought-after.With the amount I’d picked, I could sell them and make enough money to live comfortably for months.If I could convince myself not to eat all of them.





	The Not-Quite Forbidden Fruit

I’d finally reached the deep forest--the deepest part I’d ever been, farther off the trail than I’d ever gone before.  
I was tired tired, I’d scraped the knees clean off my pants, but I knew I’d found what will make it all worth it--my prize.

The eggfruit was immediately tangy, bursting with viscous juice, when I bit into it. I coudlnt believe it--a rare seasonal treat, and I’d found an entire clearing full of the stuff! 

Gleeful and eager, I finished scarfing down the one in my hand, before carefully pocketing the pit inside.  
Then, like a kid let loose in a candy store, I ran around, picking as many of the ripe ones off the vines as I could carry. Soon my pack was bulging with them, and I sat down on a boulder and pick a few more, and ate my fill. By the time I was finished, my stomach was a fat little bloated dome, so tight that my pants’ waistband was a bit uncomfortable.  
I sat back and patted my belly in contentment. 

Even having stuffed myself and my backpack, there were still more fruit than I could count, the vines still heavy with the fruit. I didn’t know what animals naturally ate them, but I didnt want to be greedy. I left what I couldn’t carry, marked my place on the map, and head back down.

~

It was later that night in my little rented cabin when I finally began to feel the effects of the eggfruit.  
Nothing bad, of course--just, my breasts felt tender and sensitive, and my pussy was tingling.  
I’d taken a shower to wash off the sweat from the hike, and I was just settling down on the couch with a book when I felt a spurt of liquid ooze out of my pussy.

I stood up with a litte surprised gasp--I hadn’t expected the effect to be so prounounced.  
I hurried back into the little bedroom, shucked off my leggings, and bent to rifle around in the dresser for a fresh pair of panties. 

Almost immediately after I bent over, I felt my pussy dribble more juices.  
Sometimes I’d randomly get wet like this, in the week before my period--but I knew it was nowhere near that time of my cycle. The fruit’s effect was kicking into high gear.

Just as I was forming this thought, I felt my pussy actually clench involuntarily--as if my body was doing kegels without my control as all my pelvic muscles seemed to seize up--and another gush dribbled out.

I’d already thrown towels and comfy blankets down on the bed, so I crawled into my little nest, eagerly anticipating the next few hours. 

The wardrobe across from the foot of the bed had mirrored doors, so I scooted down to the end of the bed to get a better look at myself, holding up the bottom of my sweater to see.  
My entre vulva was engorged, my labia swollen and puffy. My clit was stiff and firm and achingly sensitive, even to the warm cabin air, the pink head peeking just slightly from beneath the slick, wrinkly hood. My stomach hadn’t gone down at all, either, so I looked a few months pregnant.  
Sighing in pleasure and arousal, I dragged the pillows down and made myself comfortable, rubbing my clit and occasionally fingering my pussy, feeling my juices run freely. 

Eggfruit, you see, is one of the rarest plants in the world because it’s a real, bona-fide aphrodisiac. It’s incredibly difficult to cultivate, and has unexplained magical properties that make it very, very highly sought-after.  
With the amount I’d picked, I could sell them and make enough money to live comfortably for months.  
If I could get the seeds to sprout and the vines to set fruit, I’d never have to work another job again.  
If I could convince myself not to eat all of them.

I wasn’t thinking about any of this, as I rubbed and twiddled my clit, and occasionally fingered myself.  
The slick, wet squelching sounds my pussy was making were exciting me even more, and my other hand came up and rubbed my belly, skimming carefully over my sensitized nipples. The touches sent sparks of pleasure fizzling through me, until my clit was throbbing.

My vagina gave another involuntary clench, this one harder than the last, and I actualy cried out. That had felt closer to a cramp than kegels, but afterwards, my entire body filled with a spreading, liquid warmth. I felt like I was soaking in a hot bath, it felt so good.

A moment later I felt something else--something strange and deep inside me, shift. If I concentrated and clenched my pelvic floor muscles, I could feel something there, just beneath my cervix.  
In another moment I rolled up into a squatting position, grunting and pushing as I felt it grow slightly.

I could feel it begin to descend, inch by inch, as I rhythmically clenched and released my vaginal muscles, working to push the foreign object out of my body before it grew too big.  
Soon it was at the mouth of my pussy, and I could feel it slide and catch on the ring of muscles at the mouth of my vagina, seemingly stuck behind my pubic bone. I could feel it stretching my vagina, as wide as my fattest dildo and only slightly yielding. The sensation sent pleasure crawling up my back and made my skin tingle all over.  
With another hard grunt, I pushed again, but it wouldnt budge. 

I reached back with one hand and carefully slid two fingers into my pussy, gently curling them up and under my perineum and tugging it backwards towards my asshole to stretch the mouth of my pussy open. Holding myself open like ths, I pushed again, feeling it slide lower and stretch me even wider, now sitting directly in the ring of muscle at the mouth of my pussy.  
For one shocking, thrilling instant, I felt it catch on the ring of my perineum as it ‘crowned’, and then, when I gasped and gave a final hard push, it popped free, followed by a gush of liquid.

A yellowish-white fruit, about the size and shape of a big plum, lay on the towel between my legs. It was still slick with my juices and, when I reached down to pick it up, I could feel it was still hot from being inside my body.  
I chuckled a little, kissed it once, and then turned to put it in a little curled-up towel nest behind me. 

‘Secondary’ eggfruit are worth even more than the ones you can grow on the vine, because they can only be grown by a willing person who eats the fruit. And, lucky me, I was just about as willing as was humanly possible!

A moment later I could feel another deep spasm. This time I kept my fingers where they were, and gently fingered myself as I pushed. I could feel the slick, muscular walls of my drooling pussy as they clenched and quivered around my fingers as I pushed, taking deep breaths and exhaling hard.  
This fruit came faster than the first, and I could feel its round shape sliding quickly down my vaginal canal.  
In another moment I could feel it with my fingertips; I reversed my grip, stroking and stretching the back wall of my vagina and feeling the nerves send up twinges of pleasure. Finally, finally, I felt the fruit settle low in the bowl of my hips, my vaginal muscles opening around its shape.  
This one didn’t get the chance to get stuck, since I was stretching my perineum down and away from it: it popped through the ring of muscles with a little noise.

I twitched al over, and then had to laugh.  
This one was a little smaller than the first, but the same color. I put it with the other and carefully rolled onto my side, still twiddling my clit.  
I spent a few minutes like ths, floating in a warm, pleasant haze of near-orgasm, but not wanting to get myself off just yet. 

The next time the spasms came, I was ready for them, squatting again.  
Almost immediately I could tell this one was bigger than the others: the pressure began as a small push up against my tender cervix and behind my bladder, which then grew until it was actually urgent, and I whimpered and rolled my hips, trying to shift it.  
But it wouldn’t budge. Finally, my legs trembling, I rolled onto my side and had to lie still and take deep breaths. Even then, I could still feel its big, solid shape inside my pussy, my vaginal walls trembling around it.  
“Fuck,” I whispered to myself. “This is a really big one…”

I rolled onto all fours with my ass facing the mirror, since of course I was still curious to watch myself birth it. But five minutes of pushing and straining yielded nothing; I felt it shift once, and then seem to stick.  
I had a dawning realization that it was still growing.  
Immediately, both excited and a little worried, I climbed off the bed, threw a towel down on the rug, and knelt there, dropping my hips.  
Almost immediately I felt it begin to move, and now when I pushed, I could feel it inching down through my vagina.  
My pussy was still drooling constantly, and my inner thighs were a mess; I could feel the slick all the way back and down between my asscheeks.

The feeling of this large fruit suddenly fully descending was incredible. My whole body was alive, my scalp and my ears and my back tingling with pleasure.  
I felt it as it snugged down against my pubic bone, the muscles of my pussy still rhythmically clenching around it, and I reached down and could feel my labia just beginning to bulge with it.  
I released a surprised little puff of a gasp. It wasn’t even crowning yet and it felt huge!

I decided I didn’t want to miss THIS one, so I carefully--and very gingerly--stood up, and waddled to the foot of the bed, leaning over again carefully. Every step made the firm, rounded shape press hard against my sensitive inner parts, my clit throbbing in time wiht my pounding heart. I could barely walk, and had to move at a tiny, delicate waddle, cupping my pussy with one hand and panting like I’d run a marathon.

Finally I leaned against the foot of the bed and looked back at myself.  
From this angle I could see the line of my back, my pussy and ass on display for myself.  
I took a deep breath and bore down hard.  
I could feel my vagina gripping it, then the stretch of it as it crowned, and I could see the white shape making my entire vulva, already engorged and soaked wiht my juices, bulge outwards. 

Slowly, gasping at the strange, sharp pleasure of the stretching sensation, I reached back and gently pressed my perineum with my fingertips to support it, even as my body gave another involuntary spasm around the fruit.  
The stretch was incredible, seeming to go on forever as it stretched me almost impossibly wide. My perineum was stretched taut beneath my fingertips, the ring of muscle stretched thin--then suddenly, with another clench, my pussy spat it out, along with a tiny spurt of ejaculate and a much bigger gush of pussy juice. 

I caught it in one hand and then collapsed bonelessly on the bed, gasping. For a long time I just lay there, catching my breath, with my eyes closed.  
My pussy felt like it was gaped and yawning open, my perineum feeling nicely stretched, loose and tingly. With a groan of pleasure I reached back and felt myself, finding that--yes, my perineum WAS loosened, and I could feel the folds of skin, gently stroking and pinching it between my fingertips until the shared nerves made my clit so sensitive I had to roll over and finally, finally finish myself off.

My orgasm was fast and hard, my legs locking up and my hips jerking as I rubbed myself.  
But in the middle of the orgasm I felt another deep clench, as another fruit began its descent.  
I glanced once at the clock on the bedside table, panting, and thought with a deep satisfaction of how many of the fruit I had eaten…


End file.
